Misunderstanding
by PrussiazAWESOME
Summary: England receives a letter from his little brother country, America, saying he doesn't want to be associated with England anymore. But Arthur thinks Alfred has caught on to his true feelings. What will happen. UKxUS pairing. EDTITED!


_Hey guys! This is Lukas. Lilium wrote this I just decided to edit some parts. I got permission of course! Please review! __

* * *

_

Dear Arthur

"_I want my f__reedom and right to be my own nation__. I have already alerted the other countries of my decision. I never want you to see me as your little brother ever again."_

_-Alfred_

England slammed the letter on to the desk in front of him, almost spilling the tea inches away.

"This didn't make any sense. What did I do?" Arthur said aloud. He had protected, raised, and took him in. Sure he had done this because of his love for America. But he had done everything a brother would do. What if America saw through the mask he had put up. That's why Alfred was trying to disassociate himself from England. That had to be it!

England stood up abruptly. Alferd defiantly knew his feelings towards him. That's not good. He tried to act as an older brother would. But as America started growing up, England's love for the smaller one grew. Soon he found himself interested. Wanting to know how those soft pink lips felt on his. They felt amazing on his cheek, so England could only dream of what it really felt like to be kissed by Alfred.

But before England could go futher in his fantasy the door bell rang.

"Ugh." He didn't want to deal with anybody right now. It would be too much of a hassle. He tried to return his mind back to the real matter at hand. But the person at the door had other plans and made it quite clear when they started pounding on the door.

" Fucking pillock." England was getting annoyed. Grabbing his tea he tried to ignore it. Soon the knocking stopped. Relaxing as his mind started to wonder he sipped at the delicious earl grey. Suddenly the door bell went off, making England spill his tea all over his paper work.

"Nobodies home. Sod Off!" He yelled from across the house, plainly pissed off. He was not in the mood to deal with some stupid solicitor trying to sell him some stupid knives set.

"I know your in there Arthur!" England's head shot towards the door. What was he doing here after such a letter. England jumped from his chair and ran to the door, instinctly his hands flew to the knob. But his muscles wouldn't turn the handle. Alfred knew. He was coming to tell him off. Was the letter not enough?

His hands shook as he opened the door. There, Alfred stood, looking as cute as ever. He was wearing the black hoodie that he bought the last time he visited England. Underneath, not hidden in the slightest, was an American flag tank top that was a few sizes too small causing it to cling to his body.

"I-." He squeaked out.  
"I got your letter." He said after he cleared his throat.

Alfred smiled. "That's good. Now you understand how I feel."

England looked up at Alfred, finally believing the letter. "Yes. You don't have to worry about that. I just. I want to know what I did." He said with all the courage he had hoping his voiced hadn't failed him.  
"If the other countries continued to think we were like brothers that would be a problem!" Alfred chuckled.

England felt tears swelling in his eyes. Did Alfred really not want to be associated with someone like him? Yeah he had been a pirate. He had his bad ways, but the key word there was had!

"So—o," Arthur whispered."Does this mean you hate me?"

"What?" Alfred gasped. "Hate you. Why would I ever?" He started to laugh. He was laughing at Arthur!  
Alfred was really starting to get mad.  
"Well if you'll excuse me." England turned to walk back inside his house but America caught his hand.

"What in the world made you think I hated you?" Alfred said as he pulled England back.

England looked at him. When the younger country didn't receive an answer he placed his hand on his ex brother right cheek.

"I don't hate you, silly. I love you." Alfred said as he stroked Englands face.

"Yo—you love me?" England asked dumfounded. "Then what was with the letter about?"

"I had to let you know that I told the other countries. Ivan already guessed, what with the way I talked about you and same with Ludwig. France said he had his suspicions and was the one to help me with everybody else who didn't seem to understand." Alfred said as he lowered his hand back down so he could hold Arthurs hand

Arthur smiled. So this had all been a misunderstanding.

"Why couldn't you have called me? I saw the letter and. I don't know. I assumed. I assumed you…Hated me. " He choked out.

Alfred shook his head. "You British are always quick to come conclusions. That's why you wouldn't make great heroes like us Americans!"

Arthur laughed and America took this opportunity to steal the brits lips.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred taking in those soft lips he had dreamed about for years. Even better then he could imagine and the way he fit into Arthurs arms was perfect. Like this was meant to be.

America nipped Alfred's lower lip, asking for permission to roam the dark cavern hidden behind those lips. Of course Iggy gave it to him. Their tougues danced for minutes, but they both couldn't escape the breath of life.

"I love you, Alfred." Arthur said breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too, Arthur."


End file.
